My Little Secret
by babyajiana82
Summary: 15 year old Izzy Swan meets an older man at a concert in Atlanta one weekend. They sneak around for the next 6 months b4 she find out she is pregnant. She refused to tell her parents who the father was and they kept secretly seeing each other. At 17shes sent to live with her father in Forks. Will they ever find out who shes been seeing?What will happen to him?What will the pack do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: 15 year old Izzy Swan meets an older man at an R&amp;B concert in Atlanta one weekend that she is supposed to be grounded and they spend the entire weekend together. They sneak around for the next 6 months before she finds out she is pregnant. She refused to tell her parents who the father was and they kept secretly seeing each other. At 17, she was sent to live with her father in Forks since Renee couldn't handle her anymore. Will they ever find out who she has been seeing since she was underage? What will happen to him? What will the pack say? Song by Xscape**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Josh U. Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings, underage drinking, smoking and sex. Dominant Josh**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. **

**Read and review please!**

_**My Little Secret**_

**Chapter 1 Izzy POV**

"No, Isabella, you are **NOT** going all the way to Atlanta for a concert and that's final!" Renee shouted at me.

I furrowed my brows.

"Why the fuck not?" I asked bewildered.

She scowled at me and said, "For one, you are grounded and you know it. Secondly, you just turned 15 years old and you're too young to go cross country by yourself for a whole weekend just for a concert. And watch your mouth young lady, before I call your father to come down here and handle you. You are on thin ice as it is."

"Bitch, please"

I said rolling my eyes and turning to go to my room and pack.

"What did you say to me young lady!?"

"Since you are apparently so fuckin' hard a hearing, I'll repeat myself. I sa-id," my voice laced with sarcasm, "'Bitch, please'. You and I both know that you won't call Charlie, cause you know what happened the last time you called him down here to "handle me" over something stupid."

I saw her wince. Yeah she remembers. I don't even remember what I did and she called him down here to punish me and she was ranting and raving about how I wouldn't mind her and shit. He missed a fishing trip to come down here cause she wouldn't stop bugging him. When he got here, he promptly beat the shit outta both of us. He told Renee if she called him for something that she should be able to handle again and he had to come back down here that he was going to make sure she couldn't sit for a week by the time he got done with her.

I walked over to the cordless phone and picked it up.

"Do you want to dial, or should I?"

I smirked at her as she paled and gulped.

"I won't call him, but you are still not going Isabella" she said and walked away.

I just turned around and took the phone with me. As I got my bag out of the closet, I dialed my daddy's number. It's late there so I know he is sleeping, so this should be even easier. I'm a daddy's little girl and with him, I get away with a lot of shit. The only reason he beat me last time, was because he missed a planned fishing trip that he was really looking forward to.

_**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ri…**_

_Hello?_

I sniffle…

'Dad-dy!'

_Bells? Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?_

He fired off frantic question after question. I grinned. This was too easy.

'Daddy, mommy won't let me go to this concert for the we- week-end'

I fake hiccup and whine

_Where is this concert at, Princess?_

'Atlanta'

_Who is going with you? You are not going by yourself. You just turned 15 last week, princess. You don't know anybody there. You can go if you take some friends with you, okay?_

'O-Okay dad-dy'

I sniffle

_Now stop crying baby girl. Do you need some money? How were you getting there and back?_

'No daddy, I got money. I was gonna fly there and back. While there, I was gonna catch the MARTA train to the Phillips Arena where the concert is and there's a hotel right there. So I can go daddy? Please Please Please?!'

_Find at least one friend to go with you, and then yes, you can go for the weekend. But I want you to call me when you get there and before you leave for back home, AT LEAST. Do you understand me, Isabella?_

Him calling me Isabella means that if I don't do what he says, then I'm gonna get it bad next time he sees me.

'Yes, daddy, I understand. Thank you, I love you daddy. I need to go and pack'

_Love you too, Princess. Have fun!_

We disconnect the call and I continue packing.

He he that was easy.

I finish packing and call a cab and give them my friends address down the street. They all left yesterday on a family emergency in New York, so I can sit out on their front deck to wait on the cab without nosey adults asking what I'm doing.

I make sure I have everything, my phone, money and id (both fake and real), my tickets and my I-pod for the plane ride in my carry on.

I climb out of my window and walk down the street. I get to the airport and my gate with only five minutes to spare. I board and people watch while listening to my music and waiting for take-off.

After about four hours in the air, we land at Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International and I get my luggage and head out to the MARTA station. Since I'm in the Domestic Terminal North, I see that I have to go towards the Shuttle Connector to catch the MARTA train.

I ride the Gold line to Five Points, and instead of getting off and walking the few blocks to my stop, I then transfer to the Blue line to get off at Dome/GWCC/Phillips Arena/CNN Center stop.

Once I get off there, I walk a few blocks to the Holiday Inn at Centennial Olympic Park and check in, glad that I have my fake id.

I head to my room and take a shower and relax as its only 3:30 in the afternoon and the concert don't start 'til 7 pm. I set my alarm and take a quick nap.

Several hours later, I am making the final touches to my outfit and getting ready to head out. I have on a red close fitting V-neck slim body long sleeved halter top, with skin tight black skinny jeans that's low on my ample sized hips. I paired the outfit with red ankle boots with rhinestones on the front, a 1.25 in platform and a 5in heel. I have my hair down and done in big barrel curls and minimal make up of black eye liner and clear lip gloss.

I grab my bag and head out after making sure I have everything including my room key and ticket.

It doesn't take long to get to the Arena and after handing over my ticket; I go and get a soda and head to my seat to wait for the show to start.

First up is Jodeci and I am having a blast. Everyone is up on their feet singing and dancing along.

Next up is Tyrese, who is doing his hit 'Sweet Lady'. While he is singing, I noticed an older, dark skinned man staring at me and when he sees me looking, he walks over and up behind me with his hands on my hips. We start to sway and he leans over and softly sings the rest of the song to me in my ear.

"Sweet Lady"

Now any other day  
I would play it cool  
But I can't now cause I want you  
See I'm hooked on  
how you flex your style  
and I wanna talk for a little while  
I never really seen your type  
but I must admit that I kinda like  
so maybe if you have the time  
we could talk about you being my

Sweet lady would you be my  
sweet love for a lifetime  
I'll be there when you need me  
just call and receive me  
Sweet lady would you be my  
sweet love for a lifetime  
I'll be there when you need me  
just call and receive me

Now on the regular  
I would waste time but I don't want to  
'cuz you're so damn fine  
and I heard that you were taken  
but that don't have to stop you from makin'  
late night phone calls on the telephone  
about your fantasies and ways to get it on  
when you need me I will be  
there for you my sweet lady

Sweet lady would you be my  
sweet love for a lifetime  
I'll be there when you need me  
just call and receive me  
Sweet lady would you be my  
sweet love for a lifetime  
I'll be there when you need me  
just call and receive me

Say you will be baby  
say you will be my lady  
I've got to have all your love  
so I won't even front  
just say you'll give it to me  
don't wanna hear the maybe's  
and I will give you all my heart  
if you say you'll be my baby

As the song ends, he comes around to stand in front of me, kisses my hand and introduces himself as Josh Uley. I tell him my name, looking him in the eye; I can't help but feel like my life has just changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: 15 year old Izzy Swan meets an older man at an R&amp;B concert in Atlanta one weekend that she is supposed to be grounded and they spend the entire weekend together. They sneak around for the next 6 months before she finds out she is pregnant. She refused to tell her parents who the father was and they kept secretly seeing each other. At 17, she was sent to live with her father in Forks since Renee couldn't handle her anymore. Will they ever find out who she has been seeing since she was underage? What will happen to him? What will the pack say? Song by Xscape**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Josh U. Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings, underage drinking, smoking and sex. Dominant/Possessive Josh WARNING: JOSH WILL BE AN ASSHOLE IN THIS FIC! VERY DOMINANT, POSSESSIVE AND ABUSIVE!**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. **

**Read and review please!**

_**My Little Secret**_

**Chapter 2 Josh POV**

Here I am at a concert in Atlanta, wanting to get into something as a distraction, 'cause my wolf is and has been getting on my nerves lately. He is wanting to find his imprint and be in a pack.

I don't.

I am not opposed, or not completely opposed, to finding my imprint, but I will be damned if I want to be in pack and have to deal with pack political bullshit. I know that a pack has phased in my home town of La Push, Washington, as I can feel it. I do not hear them when I am phased, because I am too far away, but my wolf can feel them.

'_I wonder if my son, Sam, has phased as well?'_

I think to myself, as I check out a petite blonde little number that just walked by.

'**NOT MATE!'**

Ugh!

That is one of the reasons why I do not want to find my imprint. 'Cause once I do find her, I can't be with any others, especially after I Mark her.

And for some reason, all day today, my wolf has been on edge and yelling at me every time I look at another woman and say,

'**NOT MATE!'**

I have no clue what his problem is.

But anyway, back to what I was saying.

I am a Player. I am not one to 'settle down'.

I like to have my cake and eat it too!

That is one of the reasons why Sam's mom, Alison, divorced me when Sam was seven years old. That, and I was always quick to pop her in the mouth, or anywhere really.

So whoever my imprint is, will have to deal with and get used to 'Asshole Josh', 'cause I am extremely dominant and possessive and becoming a wolf has only increased those traits.

I don't care if you are a woman. If you disrespect, disobey, or just irritate me, then I am quick to beat your ass.

'**MINE! MINE! MINE!'**

My wolf starts going crazy and chanting over and over again as I walk and listen to Tyrese sing _'Sweet Lady'_.

Then all of a sudden, the wind from the fans blows the most mouthwatering scent of Strawberries and Lilies towards me.

I look around to find who the scent belongs to and come face to face with the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen. I can tell that she is indeed young, but my wolf doesn't see age, especially as she is not a baby cub.

She is looking sinful in that red halter top and those skin tight skinny jeans that are paired with those sexy rhinestone red ankle boots. She has pale skin, a beautiful heart shaped face, full kissable lips with waist length mahogany hair that is curled in big barrel curls.

When she turns her head, when she feels me staring at her, I get lost looking into those big doe chocolate brown eyes, and feel my world shift and my priorities straighten.

I have found _my love, my mate, my imprint._

'_I can't believe that I never wanted to feel this, this all-consuming love that I have for this magnificent creature.'_

I think to myself, as I walk towards her and stand behind her with my hands on her hips, and I sing the last lines of Tyrese's song in her ear.

When the song stops, I walk in front of her, kiss her hand, and introduce myself.

"Hello, beautiful. I am Josh Uley. What is your name?"

I purr.

She looks into my eyes and replies,

"My name is Isabella Swan, but please, call me Izzy."

Her voice sounds like soft bells to Our ears. My wolf purrs in agreement.

It seems like he has calmed down a great deal, now that we are with our mate.

'**It is because I sensed her here in the city. Now do you see why I wouldn't let you be with any other females today?'**

I think about what he is saying, and have to agree that it was for the best that I didn't try to hook up with someone here today.

'_**Yeah, thanks. I see what you mean!'**_

'**Hmm. Let's get our mate out of here. There are too many males around Our unmarked female and I don't like it.'**

He snarled out.

'_**Good idea.'**_

I said, as I looked around and could see the males checking _My_ Izzy out. I glared at them to back off, as I put a possessive arm around her waist, and steered her toward the exit.

"How about we go grab some dinner, as the concert is almost over anyway? That way we can get to know each other better."

I said to her, as we were exiting out of the Arena, into the night air.

"Sure, I can go for something to eat. I am not picky, so anywhere is fine with me."

She states, as we walk down the street.

As we walk, we start to talk about ourselves, and when she tells me that her father lives in Forks, Washington, and is Police Chief Charlie Swan, I nearly choke on my spit.

"Are you serious? I was born and raised in La Push, down on the coast. I know your father as well. I saw the back of his Police cruiser many days when I was back home."

I chuckled at the thoughts and memories of getting arrested and taken in by my mate's father.

"Really? I thought you looked Quileute. I used to spend the summers up there with my dad and I would stay with the Blacks or the Clearwater's when dad had to work or when they went fishing."

She said, as we came up to the door of the Chinese place, and I opened it for her to enter before me.

We grabbed a booth in the back corner for more privacy to continue our talking. We talked for about two hours, only stopping to order, about our lives up to that point.

She told me about living with her mom, Renee, in Phoenix and about school.

I told her about growing up and marring Alison my senior year after she got pregnant with Sam. I did not tell her about my wolf and what she is to me and what would be expected of her as my mate, yet. I will tell her everything when we are alone.

As she is only fifteen, (damn), she is not yet legal, which is at the age of sixteen, this relationship will have to be our little secret, until after her next birthday.

I cannot and will not stay away from her for an entire year.

That is out of the fuckin' question and my wolf agrees.

Once I explain everything and explain the rules that she must obey, if she didn't want to get her ass busted, then I am going to partially claim her tonight or tomorrow.

'**Mark her!'**

My wolf wants to bite her and Mark her so everyone, especially other wolves and leeches, will know that she belongs to us, but I think that I am gonna let her decide when I Mark her. As long as it is by the New Year. That way, she has a few months to digest all of the information and rules that I will impart on her.

"Where are you staying at while here this weekend?"

I ask, as I pay the tab and we get ready to go out the door.

"I am down the street, a few blocks over at the Holiday Inn. I am here until Sunday afternoon, and will catch my flight back to Phoenix then."

She says, as I steer us in that direction.

"No shit? I am there as well. I was here 'til tomorrow, but I can stay until you leave."

I say happily, as I think about being able to spend another day and night with my mate. I don't know what I am going to do when we have to part ways Sunday evening.

I just know that my wolf is going to flip at the distance, as I live on the outskirts of Vegas. It's not _that_ big of a distance, but still.

I will have to make trips down to Phoenix every weekend to satisfy the pull of the imprint.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that. I will be fine by myself. I came here alone and I am not a fuckin' child."

She said the first part softly, and the last part snidely.

_Pop, pop_

I don't even think about it, or that we are in the hotel lobby with people around us, as I pop her on her behind twice.

I can't believe that she is trying me already and also is trying to get rid of me!

'**You need to tell her the rules and how we punish rule breakers that belong to us. I won't tolerate her being disrespectful or disobedient!' **

My wolf told me.

I agree with him.

I will tell her tonight when we get to her room.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

She squeaked out in surprise and anger.

I just raised my eyebrow at her, as we got on the elevator.

"What floor are you on? We need to talk, as I have much to tell you and it needs to be done in private. And watch your mouth. I don't mind a freak in the bed, but in the streets, you need to act like a lady. Do you understand me?"

I asked her sternly, as she pressed the button for her floor, which is a floor above mine.

She just looked at me for a second and rolled her eyes, muttering,

"Whatever."

Under her breath.

I have to bite my tongue and shove my hands in my pockets, before I backslapped her in this elevator.

'**We are gonna have our hands full with this one.'**

My wolf stated.

'_**I agree. But once we explain everything tonight and partially claim her, then hopefully she will calm down with the attitude that she has right now. I really do not want to have to beat her this weekend.'**_

I tell him as we walk to her room and enter it.

We go sit on the couch and she takes her boots off, and gets comfortable.

"So, what is it that you needed to talk to me about in private?"

She asks, as she sits sideways, facing me and leaning on the armrest.

"Well, you said that you used to spend the summers up in Washington, do you happen to know some of the tribes' legends?"

I ask, while looking at her face to see if she will lie. I could tell that she was thinking about it.

"Well, Jacob, Billy Black's son, once told me about the tribe being descended from wolves to protect the village from "Cold Ones". He said it was just a scary story that the Elders told around the bonfires. That's the only one that I have heard. Why?"

I am speechless for a moment, that she knows that legend. Perhaps this will be a lot easier than I expected.

"Well, that legend is true, Izzy. I am one of the Protectors. Although, I don't live there now, I still phased when I ran into a bunch of leeches down in Mexico about a year and a half ago. We are made to kill "Cold Ones" or as you would know them as, Vampires."

I say and wait for her reaction.

I don't have to wait long as she exclaims,

"BULLSHIT! You're a wolf? Prove it!"

I just take in a deep breath and slowly exhale it. She is really trying my temper, as she blatantly disregarded what I said in the elevator about cursing.

"Alright, I will show you. But you cannot scream or people will think that I am killing you in here. You already will be screaming late on."

I say with a smirk.

I stand up and begin to undress.

"Um, w-wh-what are you doing?"

She stuttered out, as she stares at me wide eyed, as I am unbuttoning my shirt and kicking my boots off at the same time.

"Well, when we phase in and out, our clothes don't change with us. So we have to strip down and tie them around our ankle or they will shred."

I say, as I lift up the jean clad leg and show her the black cord around my ankle.

She nodded her understanding.

I have already taken off my button down, my t-shirt, socks and boots, and the only thing left to take off is my jeans, as I don't bother with underwear.

My wolf is purring in delight as we can hear her heartbeat and breath catch at the sight of us. We can also smell her arousal and can't wait to taste her later.

I unbutton and unzip my jeans, then push them down and off, all the while taking in my mate's reactions.

I heard her breath catch, her gasp, and I smelt her fear and arousal at the sight of my dick.

Not to be vain or anything, but I am above well-endowed and know how to use it.

I can use it for pleasure or pain.

Mostly I do both, so she better get ready.

I just smirk at her again and transform into my wolf form.

I am black with light grey spots on my paws and ears, and I am the size of a full sized horse.

We look over and see Izzy's mouth hanging open. I bark out a laugh and slowly approach her.

She stands and slowly comes toward us. She reaches out and strokes Our muzzle and we let out a deep purr at the touch of Our mate.

For once, since phasing the first time, we feel completely content and happy.

And it is all due to this young goddess standing before us, with a look of awe and love.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: 15 year old Izzy Swan meets an older man at an R&amp;B concert in Atlanta one weekend that she is supposed to be grounded and they spend the entire weekend together. They sneak around for the next 6 months before she finds out she is pregnant. She refused to tell her parents who the father was and they kept secretly seeing each other. At 17, she was sent to live with her father in Forks since Renee couldn't handle her anymore. Will they ever find out who she has been seeing since she was underage? What will happen to him? What will the pack say? Song by Xscape**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Josh U. Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings, underage drinking, smoking and sex. Dominant/Possessive Josh WARNING: JOSH WILL BE AN ASSHOLE IN THIS FIC! VERY DOMINANT, POSSESSIVE AND ABUSIVE!**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. **

**Read and review please!**

_**My Little Secret**_

**Chapter 3 Izzy POV**

Once we get back to the room, Josh tells me that he is one of the "Protectors" of La Push and that he turns into a giant wolf to protect his people from the "cold ones".

I obviously do not believe his ass, but he proves me wrong when he strips and changes right there in the living room of the hotel room.

He is massive, the size of a fully grown horse or larger and the color of midnight with light grey spots on his paws and ears.

I know that my mouth is hanging wide open at the sight of him in his wolf form.

I also know that I should be afraid of him, but I am not.

Even with how big he is, and he is very big, he is still beautiful.

I slowly approach him, not wanting to startle him, and I semi-bravely reach out and stroke his muzzle. I can hear what sounds like purring coming from him and I can't help but to look at him in awe and love.

Yes, love.

I know that it is very soon and he is old enough to have a son that is two years older than me, but I can't help my feelings.

I feel this pull to him and have felt it since meeting his eyes at the concert.

I am startled out of my thoughts when he nudges my stomach with his massive head.

I look down at him, not realizing that he had lain down on his stomach at some point, and see what he wants.

He gently pushes me again, and I guess he wants me to move back, so I walk back to the couch and sit down to wait on whatever he is about to do.

I feel a slight shimmer in the air and the next thing that I see is Josh, butt naked, standing where the wolf just was.

"That will take some getting used to."

I mutter and then look down at his massive erection, that don't even look fully erect, and gulp.

"That too."

I whisper under my breath, but apparently he heard me any way cause I heard him chuckle.

"Oh, believe me, Izzy, you will defiantly get used to my dick. With as much as I will be fuckin' you, oh you better get used to it or you gonna be in a world of hurt. That includes following my rules as well. Because you see, we wolves do something called 'imprinting'. It is when we look our soul mate in the eye for the first time after we phase and gravity shifts. We would be anything for her. A friend, brother, or lover. When I looked into your eyes at the concert, I imprinted on you, Izzy."

He said as he sat next to me, still naked.

"So let me get this straight,"

I said as I tried to come to grips with this fuckton of shit that I just learned.

"You are a wolf protector that protects humans against the "cold ones" or vampires. Your wolf saw me and decided that I was his mate and we just ride off into the sunset, happily ever after?"

I asked.

"Basically, yeah."

He said calmly.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

I asked seriously.

But before I could get anything else out, he had me over his knee, laying hard ass licks on my ass.

"OWW! SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!"

I yell/sobbed out as I squirmed in his hold.

I hate getting ass whopping!

"What did I tell you about cursing outside of the bedroom?"

He asked over my squirming and sobbing body.

Shit, me and my mouth!

"Okay! I am sorry! Sorry!"

I sobbed out when he landed a particularly hard blow to my ass.

He stopped and pulled me into a seated position on his lap as I calmed down.

"Next time and any other times after this, I will strip you and use a belt. I also won't be coddling you like this afterwards either. I am a hard ass, Izzy. If you disobey or disrespect me, then I **will **beat you. I have always been a dominant man, and the wolf has heightened that attribute. Now, go clean yourself up and undress, I am going to claim you tonight. Tomorrow, I will go over the rules and expectations with you."

He said as he sat me on my feet.

I felt like I was on auto pilot as I walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the water and let it warm up as I got undressed.

My bottom was sore, but not too bad as I washed. I rinsed and got out and dried off.

I did not wash my hair, so I just brushed it and left it down.

I wrapped the hotel robe around me and walked out into the bedroom, nervous about him 'claiming me', as I am a virgin and he is huge.

"Come here, I won't bite you…yet. When I mark you, we will be married by tribal law, you will gain some of my abilities, like better hearing and sight, more endurance and you will smell like me also. You won't be able to bear anyone else's children either. I am going to let you pick when you want me to mark you. As long as it is this year before January 1st."

He said as he sat on the bed and I stood in between his knees.

I nodded, to engross by his dick to form a verbal response.

"Now, I am going to claim you, but you see, I have a problem. I am too hard to last long right now, so I want you on your knees and I want you to suck me off first."

***Lemon***

I get down on my knees and lick my lips at the sight before me.

Yes, it is intimidating in size, but it is also yummy looking.

He has an extra large mushroom head, an extremely long and extremely thick shaft that has large throbbing veins running up and down it.

I lick the main vein and hear a hiss coming from Josh, so I do it again.

I then go to the head and lick and suck as much into my mouth as I could.

"Yeah, baby. Now don't forget the balls, baby."

Josh moans out and I oblige.

I suck them into my mouth and hollow my cheeks out. I then lick at them like I am a kitten licking up milk out of a bowl.

Then I go back to his shaft.

I stand up, wanting to try something, and I put my hands on his legs and squat down, opened my mouth as wide as I could and basically swallowed his dick.

I got half of it down before my gag reflex started, so I used my hands for the rest of what I could not fit.

"Fuck, that's it!"

He groaned.

He then started lifting his hips, fucking my face and mouth thoroughly.

"I'm 'bout to cum. I want you to drink every fuckin' drop!"

He said as he sped up his movements and about a minute later a shout of,

"FUCK!"

And he squirted straight down my throat and I drank down the salty substance greedily.

"Good girl."

Josh panted as I licked him clean.

"Come here, Baby Girl."

Josh said as he pulled me to him and into a very steamy kiss.

When I needed to breathe, he started to suck on my nipples, bringing them to harden peaks.

He picked me up and laid me down in the middle of the bed.

He then licked from my titties down to my pussy.

He opened my legs and used one hand and arm to keep me down on the bed, and the other to spread my pussy lips open and he wasted no time licking, sucking, and biting my nub and entrance.

The whole time I was a moaning mess.

"Mmm, that feels so fuckin' good, babe!"

I moan out.

I reach down and wrap my hands in his long ass hair and pull and I hear him growl.

Hmm, I guess he likes that!

My legs are trembling from the sheer pleasure that he is giving me.

The hand that is holding me down, creeps up and he starts to pinch my nipples, hard, and that allows me to have my first orgasm of the night.

But I soon find out that he is not finished with me yet.

He sucks my over sensitive nub into his mouth and then he adds a finger, then another and another.

Going in and out

In and out

"Fuck, Josh. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

I chant as I get ready for my second orgasm of the night.

"Cum now!"

Josh ordered.

And I did.

All over his face and his hand.

He licks his lips and fingers and wipes his chin off.

He then crawls over me, kissing up my body to my lips and then making me taste myself on his tongue and lips.

Josh positions himself at my entrance and slowly enters some of his head.

"OWWWW!"

I cry out at just that little bit.

Josh ignores me and pushes more of the head in until he gets it all in me, but just that part has me feeling like I am being split in half.

I push up on him, trying to get him to take it out and stop.

"NO JOSH! IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!"

I scream and plead with him.

"Isabella, do not make me beat you again! You act like I am killing you! All I have in you is the head and I am not going to just fuck you with the head of my dick. You were made to expand and it will not kill you to be stretched out. Now open your fuckin' legs back!"

He snarled, pissed off.

I shakily open my legs back up, all the while crying and sobbing.

Josh pushes a few more inches in and I again loose it and push up on his stomach and clamp my legs closed against him.

I shake my head back and forth when he looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

He nods and gets up on his knees and brings my legs up and places my feet on his shoulder, he then grabs my hands and secures them in his and then to the bed.

Now I cannot move to close my legs, the new position will allow him to go even deeper, and with my hands in his, I cannot try to get him to stop.

Also no more going slow in pace either.

Now, he shoved the rest of his dick in me, breaking my virginal barrier, and hitting the hilt.

"FUCK! SHIT! STOP! NOOOOO! OWWW!"

I scream, not caring who hears and apparently nether does Josh, as he just set a steady long stroke pace of fucking the hell out of me.

"Fuck, Izzy, you got some tight ass pussy, Baby Girl."

Josh moaned out as he gave me every inch of his twelve inch long dick and ground it into me.

I was biting my lip, trying my best to keep the sobs in; I was in so much pain.

I was so ready for him to cum already!

But to my horror, he lasted two and a half fuckin' hours!

"Damn, I'm 'bout to cum, baby!"

One, two, three more strong, powerful thrusts and I could feel the warm seed enter my womb.

***End Lemon***

As he goes to get a rag, I can't seem to stop the tears and sobs from coming.

That was the most pain that I had ever been in.

I knew from hearing girls talk that the first time is supposed to be painful, but shit.

I am **still **hurting!

I don't see how I can get used to that. I might be getting a lot of ass whippings instead.

I bite my lip to keep the sobs in and wipe my eyes when I hear Josh get ready to come out of the bathroom.

I finally get myself together and calmed as he is cleaning me up down there, when he drops another bomb shell on me.

"One rule/expectation that I will tell you about now, as you will need to know for the morning is; I expect either head or pussy **every** morning when I wake up. If your period is on, then you can just get me off with your mouth or I might just work on your ass. Other than that, I expect your pussy to wake me up. If I wake up before you, then I will wake you up by sticking my dick in you. If you do not do either/or, I **will **beat you and then take what I want. Do you understand me?"

He asked, looking me in my eyes.

"Yes"

I said, and gulped, wondering what I had gotten myself into.


End file.
